trunks and 18 the conpromise
by ANTICHRIST
Summary: trunks and 18 story, not trunks way of coping, new series of events.
1. Default Chapter

This is a trunks and 18 fanfic...  
  
It was a gorgues day, on a destroyed planet. Earth was once a happy place with many living things and many wonders. Till the day the androids came, killing all in their path.  
  
Trunks was fly home from the other side of the planet, he went to America to help them out. Trunks felt emptiness for every person Trunks could help, a thousand would die. Trunks looked down to the ground below him seeing some forest left. He passed over a creek when he saw something yellow; it was hair, blonde hair. Trunks flew down to the creek to see if the person needed help, or to see if the person way dead.  
  
He touched down right behind the person. Noticing that it was a girl, and a very attractive girl, till Trunks spotted the RR symbol. Trunks froze; he hoped she maybe hadn't seen him. "Hello boy" 18 said, not turning around. Trunks managed to get a hold of himself enough, "Im 15 and im only 3 years younger then you, you're always going to be eighteen for the rest of your life."   
  
18 stood up turning around, making Trunks flinch at the sight of her hollow eyes. 18 just materialized in front of Trunks, Trunks froze up again. 18 looked into Trunks fear full eyes.  
  
18 moved her hands up, and placed the palm of the hand of his chest. Trunks was waiting for her to fire off a ki blast and kill him, it never came. He opened his eyes to see 18`s eyes closed and her hand still on his chest. "18, what are you doing?"   
  
"Trunks, im just feeling something that you have that I want." 18 said, surprising Trunks by calling him by his name. "My heartbeat?" Trunks said, guessing from the way her hand was placed right over his heart.   
  
18 just took her hand from Trunks chest and hugged him to her. Trunks didn't know what to do, 18 was leaning on him with almost all her weight. Trunks just stood there for a few minutes till 18 yawned and pushed herself off of Trunks. 18 looked at Trunks still developing body and smirked.  
  
"Your going to be cute when you grow up, if you live that long" 18 said grabbing onto Trunks hair, tugging at it playfully. Trunks didn't know what kind of game she was playing, but they weren't fighting so he didn't care. "Make your hair all blonde" 18 said, almost ordering.  
  
Trunks looked at her for a few seconds, shifting into to super saiyan. He was able to achieve it without making an aura. 18 hand was now buried in Trunks hair. 18 smirked at him and pushed him backwards playfully, Trunks fell backwards, catching himself on his hand and back flipping.  
  
"What game are you play 18" Trunks said. 18 just shrugged and gave Trunks a cute innocent girl look. "Im not playing a game, I want children." 18 said. Trunks looked at her, his jaw almost hit the ground. "W-Why are you telling me, im not fucking you" trunks said stepping backwards.  
  
18 just gave Trunks and sad look and a sad face:( Trunks looked at her and thought about how many times he thought about this, just wanting to fuck her. Trunks got a hold of his hormones. "Come on, ill stop destroying the earth and ill make my brother stop to, if you give me babies."  
  
18 just walked up to Trunks and kissed him on the cheek, then the neck. Trunks didn't know what to think. 18 smirked at him and flew away before he could even open his mouth. Trunks flew home and went to his mother's room.  
  
Bulma was sleeping by the time Trunks got home. Trunks shook his mother and she woke up with a yawn. Trunks smiled at her told her to come down stairs.   
  
Bulma came downstairs to see trunks looking out the window. "What do you want sweetheart, its late eerrrr early." Bulma said. Trunks smirked at her and told her about what 18 said. Bulma thought about it for a second and said "Trunks it's your choice, they are your little soldiers, im going back to bed."  
  
Trunks went to his room, feeling sleepy himself. Trunks walked into his room to see someone curled up on his bed, it was 18. Trunks closed his door and walked over to the bed, taking a blanket from under the bed and he threw it over 18. She woke up to this and looked up at Trunks. Trunks just laid down on the bed next to her and went to sleep, 18 went to sleep as well.   
  
18 woke up first and looked to see Trunks, he wasn't there. She heard the shower turn off and saw Trunks wake out just a towel around his waist. She turned around and pretended to be sleeping again. "I saw you" trunks said quickly putting on a pair of boxers.  
  
18 got off the bed and smirked at Trunks half naked. Trunks got dressed and threw 18 a clean shirt and pants. "Here if you want to shower, you can just wear theses." 18 smiled at Trunks and went into the bathroom. It acquired to her that she never took a shower in her life. She walked into the shower, nude, she turned the knobs to get the water to the right temperature. She showered fast and changed into the clothes Trunks gave her.  
  
She walked out of the bathroom and went to Trunks closet to see if Trunks had anything she could wear besides this. She looked around his closet at his stuff, till she came across and shoe box full of porn mag. She giggled at this and thought about what he would do if she were to leave these out for his mother to find. Trunks reached over shoulder and took the box and put it back on the top selve.  
  
Trunks was blushing and trying not to look at 18. She was giggling, this scared trunks. 18 just turned back around and saw a shirt that matched. She took off the shirt she had on now, throwing it aside she put on the new shirt. She turned around to see Trunks blushing more. "What's your problem" 18 asked. Trunks just looked at his feet. "I always thought you didn't wear a bra." Trunks blurted out.  
  
18 relished that she just flashed Trunks, she blushed herself. 18 looked at him and asked, "How do you know I don't wear a bra." Trunks just looked at her and went and laid down on the bed, staring at the ceiling. "When you move, you jiggle" Trunks said, 18 just laughed and ask "So you always stare at my breasts during fights, maybe that's why you always lose."  
  
Trunks just looked at her and frowned, he was so sad from what happened to Gohan still. He was now contemplating have sex with Gohan`s killer. 18 knew what Trunks was thinking so she pushed Trunks back down on the bed and startled him. Trunks felt her breath on his ear, "gohan fought very bravely and when he knew he was about to die, he asked me to look after you."   
  
Trunks looked at her in shook. 18 looked down at her pray, she frowned at the way Trunks was looking at her breast and not at her face. 18 put one leg between Trunks legs and nailed him. Trunks groaned and held his bruised manhood, trying not to vomit.  
  
18 moved off of Trunks and walked over to the dresser and looked threw it before she found a little bag full of sensu beans. She took one and broke off and crumb. She walked back over to trunks and gave it to him. It took affect immediately and trunks was able to stand.  
  
"Sorry didn't mean to kit you that hard" 18 said while kissing the crotch of Trunks pants. Trunks jumped away from her, she just smirked. "I haven't given you my answer yet." Trunks said. 18 just smirked and walked over the window and looked out it at the remains of Capsule Corp garden.   
  
18 walked over to Trunks and hugged him. She let herself fall on Trunks and she just relaxed. Trunks held her to he felt her breathing slow, Trunks guessed she was sleeping. Trunks heard his door open and his mother walked in with a laundry basket to she saw Trunks holding a girl with a RR symbol on the back of her jacket.   
  
Bulma just stood there for a few seconds till she left the room in shock. Trunks laid 18 down on the bed and left to go find his mother. His mother was in the kitchen making herself some tea. "Mom I can explain, she was in their when I went back to bed an..." Trunks said trailing off. Bulma just smiled at him, "Trunks like I said before, its your choice." Bulma walked over to the door and walked outside, to probably get some fresh air.  
  
Trunks walked up stairs and saw 18 still sleeping on his bed peacefully. He walked over to her wanting to have fun. He reached down and cupped 18 left breast in his hand, finding the nipple he squeezed it making 18 jump in conciseness. 18 saw where Trunks hand was and looked at Trunks who just smirked. Trunks took off his shirt and went outside into the yard to train.   
  
18 watched him from his window and smiled. *He's going to be stronger then me someday* 18 thought. Trunks was flying around, fighting invisible target. 18 flew right in the path of Trunks who stopped right away and looked at her. 18 threw a punch at Trunks who moved out of its way. Trunks didn't think she was serious, she just pulled her punch.   
  
18 and Trunks sparred till about Lunchtime till Bulma came outside to get Trunks. She saw 18 and trunks playing around in the air, playing tag. She called out to them and she walked inside. She set another plate out for 18. Trunks looked at his mother who looked at 18, who just walked up to Trunks room.  
  
"I don't eat" she whispered and continued walking to trunks room. She was getting bored and that all to common urge to kill stuff. She went over to Trunks closet and looked at a very old chest that she saw earlier. She sat down Indian style and open the chest up. She found old clothes, toys, and picture of him as a baby. She came across and thin book, it was a journal.  
  
She was curious about the journal so she opened it up and began looking threw it, it wasn't very old. The earliest date was when Trunks was 12. She began reading it, he told about his day. This turned out to be the day that Trunks meet her and her brother. She told about how he thought that she was pretty and how he thought she had nice "tits".  
  
18 keep reading the journal; each entry had a tidbit about her. She came across an entry from about 3 months ago. "I had another dream, I was beaten up pretty bad and 18 raped me." It said, "I woke up and my sheets were all wet and sticky and it smelled bad." 18 keep reading and started to see how Trunks really did want her, he was just shy.  
  
Trunks walked into his room to see 18 sitting on the floor with her back to him. He walked around to see 18 reading his journal, he divided at her and pinned her ripping the journal away from her. "How much did you read" Trunks barked at her. 18 just smirked and leaned up, catching Trunks lips with hers. Trunks pulled away and looked down at her.   
  
"To about the part were you grabbed my boob when we were fighting and liked it" 18 said. Trunks looked down at his feet filled with embarrassment and anger. *She wants me to snap and rape her* trunks thought. It all made sense, she is just playing a game, a game Trunks was going to win.  
  
Trunks walked over to her and picked her up and brought her to the shower, ripping off her clothes. A trunk admired her bodie and was licking his lips. 18 didn't protest, she wanted to have kids and this was a good start. Trunks just smirked and pushed her into the shower. She fell on her ass and looked up at Trunks who reached over, and turned the shower on ICE COLD and closed the door. As he was walking out he said," Cool down."  
  
Trunks walked into his room followed by a very naked and very cold 18. She grabbed him by his neck and threw him onto the bed, she straddled him and began ripping Trunks clothes. She ripped off his clothes so all he had left was his boxers. 18 was shaking from the coldness, Trunks sat up and rapped his arms around her. He could feel her wet snatch rubbing against his crotch and her hard nipples against his chest.  
  
Trunks forgot his urges and got up and got 18 some clothes and a towel. He rubbed her dry and put a pair of boxers on her and one of his shirts. She stopped shaking and just cuddled up to Trunks who rapped them both in a large blanket. They both fell asleep.  
  
The next morning...  
  
Bulma walked into Trunk room, going to wake him. She found her son with 18, rapped up a blanket, with 18 head and his chest. She smiled at this, she never guessed this would happen. She decided to let Trunks rest, she thought that Trunks was busy last night.  
  
Trunks woke up to someone covering his mouth. He cracked opened his eyes to see 18 smirking at him, he reached over and grabbed her breast. 18 jumped, making trunks smile. "Im just curious" Trunks said playfully. 18 reached down and ripped off her boxers then the shirt. Trunks looked at her and told her, "Not that" 18 just smirked, letting the curious virgins fingers run across her soft skin.  
  
Trunks watched as 18 giggled and moaned as Trunks explored. Trunks looked at her and withdrew his hands. Trunks knew that if he keep going, he wouldn't be able to stop. 18 just shrugged and got up, walking to the bathroom naked. She got into the shower and turned it on extra warm. She soaped up her body and washed it clean. She got dressed and walked over to Trunks to make sure that he was still awake. He was out cold.   
  
18 nudged him and went over to the dresser and took out a pair of pants and a t-shirt. Trunks didn't get up to 18 orders. 18 laid the clothes on the bed next to him and reach inside the covers and began rubbing Trunks cock. Trunks shoot out of bed and almost to the other side of the room. 18 just threw Trunks his clothes and told him to get his ass dressed. Trunks got dressed and walked over to her and pinched her cheek and said, "Maybe one of those times you do that, ill grab back." 18 smiled slyly and just simply walked over to the closet and took out Trunks sword and threw it at him.   
  
Trunks and 18 were flying to a city to help the people. 18 didn't want to go but she did want Trunks seed. 18 and Trunks landed in the middle of what used to be a busy city. Trunks looked at 18 who wasn't even paying attention. "Android" someone screamed and then you could see movement of many people fleeing.  
  
"Wait everyone, she's on our side now" Trunks yelled. No one listened and just continued running for their lives. 18 just looked at Trunks with a stone face. Trunks and 18 flew away from the city not wanting to cause any more damage.   
  
"So sis, you fuck him yet" a voice said. 18 and Trunks turned around to see Artificial human 17. 18 looked at her brother with a scowl, while Trunks reached for his sword. "Trunks, 17 if I do have children, uncle 17 and daddy are going to have to get along." 18 said. "Heres the deal, 17 be nice or ill take you cloth shopping till the day you die, and Trunks be nice or ill tell your mother about those magazines and that journal." 18 said in one big breath.  
  
17 and Trunks both stopped fighting and 17 blasted off into the direction of their home. 18 looked at Trunks shyly and ask him," can we go clothes shopping, no offense your clothes are great, but you don't have bra's and panties in my size." Trunks just smiled and nodded, 18 gave him a peck on the cheek and they both flew to a destroyed city and found a few stores left, 18 took all the clothes their that she liked.   
  
18 and Trunks flew home and went into Trunks room, 18 putt all of her stuff in Trunks drawers and closet. Trunks and 18 both looked at each other and smiled. 18 went downstairs and went to the kitchen and poured herself a big glass of water. Trunks watched as she drank all the water down. "Thought you said android don't eat" Trunks said. 18 just smiled at him, "I need water for my blood" 18 said, while putting the glass in the sink and walking over to Trunks and tried to give him a peck on the cheek.  
  
Trunks backed away from her and gave her a very pissed off look. 18 didn't know what she did to Trunks, till she saw a tear slide down his check. "What's wrong" 18 asked. Trunks sat down on the stairs and looked at 18, "I cant bring a child into this world, I cant put another living thing through the hell ive been threw."  
  
18 looked down at the demy saiyan and smirked, she pushed Trunks back and placed her body against his and engaged in a very passionate kiss. Trunks tried to push away but she was just too strong. She stopped and looked at a very shocked Trunks. "I promise you that if this child is born, me and my brother will stop killing and well help you rebuild." 18 said.  
  
18 walked over to the kitchen and sat down at the table. Trunks grabbed 18 by the arms and dragged her up stairs to his room. Throwing her on the bed, Trunks took her in everyway possible.  
  
Should their be a sequal...............  
  
mikewogelius@hotmail.com :)  



	2. "I do care Juuhachi"

This is my fic, I don't own dbz  
  
Trunks and Juuhachi lay sprawled out on his bed, their limps entangled in each others. Juuhachi had gotten her wish, Trunks had mated with her the night before. Juuhachi stirred a little, for a moment she forgot where she was, till she cracked open her eyes to see Trunks sleeping next to her, peacefully.  
  
"Trunks" Juuhachi whispered, the demi-saiyan stirred a little, Juuhachi shook him slightly.   
  
"W-What?" Trunks attempted to sit up, he open his eyes when he felt a person laying on top of him. Juuhachi saw a shade of green appear over Trunks face, then a bit of guilt. Trunks managed to get out from under Juuhachi, noticing his nakedness he picked up a pair of boxers from the end of the bed, he slipped them on. He sat crossed legged for a second, his head bowing.   
  
"You alright?" Juuhachi crawled over to Trunks, she sat with her knees under herself, eyeing Trunks with concern. Trunks looked up for a moment, he turned a shade of red. Juuhachi looked down to discover she was nude, she was about to cover herself up, till she remembered that Trunks had seen and touched every part of her body.   
  
"Im fine, you?" Juuhachi leaned forward and placed her lips on Trunks, gently. "That answer your question." Trunks nodded. Juuhachi looked down to see a slight bulge in Trunks boxer, she to started to blush.  
  
Juuhachi reached down and snaked her hand into Trunks boxers, via his fly. Trunks grabbed her wrist and pulled it away, Juuhachi looked at him curiously. "You don't want sex?" Trunks shook his head.  
  
"Can we talk, we did something last night that will change the rest of our lifes." Juuhachi smiled at him, she ran a hand threw her hair.  
  
"Which head will you be using to talk?" Juuhachi asked, mockingly.   
  
"If youd cover those up," Trunks pointed to Juuhachi perky breasts "Id be able to concentrate."  
  
Juuhachi grabbed both of Trunks hands and pulled him towards her, she forced his hands to cup her breasts. "You might not want sex, but I do." Juuhachi said while wrapping her legs around his waist and pressing his erection into her vagina, his boxers stopped him from getting full penetration.  
  
Trunks pulled away from her, pushing her back to the bed. Juuhachi didn't look hurt, but she did look like she was very discouraged.  
  
"Stop, we need to talk." Trunks said, firmly. Juuhachi reached over the edge of the bed and pulled the bed sheet up, wrapping it around herself, she gave Trunks a small smile.  
  
Trunks sat down next to her, placing his fingers in his lap.  
  
"Juuhachi, what we did last night could have effects on our lives for the rest of well, are lives" Juuhachi smiled, she placed a hand on Trunks knee.  
  
"Trunks, Im not pregnant." Trunks face faltered, he sighed and flung himself backwards, sprawling himself out on the bed.   
  
"Thank god."   
  
Trunks felt something wet hit his leg, he sat up. Juuhachi had both of her arms wrapped around herself, she was crying.   
  
"I wanted a baby." Juuhachi whimpered out, Trunks reached out and pulled her to him, the bed sheet falling away. Trunks didn't even notice her nakedness, he just held her to him.  
  
"Shh, I promise you, I'll give you a baby." Juuhachi looked up and him slightly, she smiled and pressed her head against his chest, within seconds shed fallen back asleep.  
  
If you don't like me, bite me  
  
~~ "I am The Hope of the Universe. I am the answer to all living things that cry out for peace.   
I am the protector of the innocent. I am the light in the Darkness. I am truth. Ally to good. Nightmare to you!"~~~ 


End file.
